Cade Praisner 10th Grade Ninja
by Derpymato
Summary: Cade Praisner wasn't very social. Sometimes he even avoided contact with students at Norrisville High because he was nervous. Nervous that people would get mad at him for lacking the knowledge of the Ninja. When the bell rang he would go to his first class. But not today. Not the same way he used to. When he opened his locker there was a second math textbook in there.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys, Derpymato here. A lot of people who read my first fanfiction about Randy Cunningham asked for a sequel! I said in my Assassin's Creed fanfic that I would probably release the Randy Cunningham sequel. It was a big delay, but here it is! I hope you enjoy!**

 _ENTER THE NOMICON!_

That was the last thing Cade had heard before waking up in cold sweat. He sat up on his bed and rubbed his temples. _Why is this happening?_ He thought. It was a weird dream that occurred often when he was dreaming. A voice chanting ENTER THE NOMICON! would wake him from whatever dream he was having. The clock beside his bed read 5:37, so he started to get dressed. It was his 2nd week as a sophomore at Norrisville High, and he wasn't too happy. Everybody told of an awesome ninja who gave his life for the city, but he has no idea what they're talking about. He moved to Norrisville quite recently so he was new to things. Randy Cunningham was the ninja's name, and apparently he went to Norrisville High. When he got done dressing he went downstairs to eat breakfast and then he went outside with his backpack and waited for the bus. Cade Praisner wasn't very social. Sometimes he even avoided contact with students at the school because he was nervous. Nervous that people would get mad at him for lacking the knowledge of the Ninja. So he sat alone during lunch and sat in the very back of the classroom to avoid attention. When he was called to answer a question he would always answer the same thing. "I don't know". When he arrived at school he would go wait in the main hall where all the lockers and his own locker was. When the bell rang he would go to his first class. But not today. Not the same way he used to. When he opened his locker there was a second math textbook in there. _Funny, I don't remember having two math textbooks last week_ , he thought. He took it out and made sure it wasn't a prank or a trap. He carefully opened it to the first page. All I remember was a blinding flash!

"Ha, ha! Very funny! Flash bang in the pages!" He said as his vision became to clear. To his surprise he was no longer in the main hall. He was in an old fashion style Japanese house. "What the! Where I am I?"

"You're in the Nomicon." said a voice.

Cade spun around and saw somebody in a ninja outfit.

"Nomicon?" he said. He remembered what the dream had said. "Are you the one who has been sending me those dream messages?"

"Why yes indeed! Allow me to introduce myself!" He said as he took off his mask. The ninja suit quickly retreated into the mask in bands of black and red silk. "My name is Randy Cunningham!"

"Wait what!? But… Everybody had told me you were…"

"Yes. I am dead! But my mind is trapped within the Nomicon because I wasn't mind wiped before I died."

"Mind wiped? Wiped of what?"

"The knowledge of the Nomicon. Every Ninja's knowledge passed down from generations to generations. But my generation was shortly lived. Norrisville needs a new Ninja! That Ninja, is you Cade. I have chosen you!"

"But had you not already defeat the bad guys?"

"There is a new evil approaching! And only one person can stop it!"

"What is this new evil?"

"The Sorcerer's magic was drain from his power balls and scattered to the wind. His evil still lingers in this city."

"Why me? Why not the stronger teens with real muscles? Surely they could do a better job at protecting the city right?"

"My time with the Nomicon has cleared my head. I see now that because you have brute strength, doesn't mean you are worthy. Cade I've seen into your personality and picked out the best traits."

"like what?"

"You are humble, courageous, smart, and stubborn."

"But I'm nothing like that! Have you seen me in the classroom!"

"You are like that because you fear you have no knowledge of the Ninja! But look at you now! You are standing in the Ninja Nomicon with the former Ninja! You basically have more knowledge about the Ninja than anybody else in this entire City!"

"I guess."

"That's the spirit! Now you're going to need this.

Randy had tossed me the mask. It glowed red as it fell into my palm.

"The first lesson starts today after school. Oh and keep the Nomicon a secret, and it on you at all time. Ok!"

All I remember was a blinding flash of light. Then I was in the nurse's office. I was laying on the medical bed with an ice pack on my forehead.

"Hold on sweetie; you fell straight on your face! Kids said were suddenly knocked out cold!" The nurse had told me.

Today Cade starts his training! He's going to be Cade Praisner, 10th Grade Ninja!


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! This quick?! I know right. I still have a lot of other things to do so don't think I'll be posting this fast again! Just hope it comes to that conclusion, okay! I'd like to thank all of the people who reads my stuff after all of that time I spent off! I hope you enjoy!**

Cade had learned a lot over the past week! _Believe in the weapon that is in the suit, beware the enemy who wears a hero's mask, the best way to avoid an attack is to avoid an attack, friendship is a weight the ninja cannot carry, the only knowledge a ninja can possess is the knowledge that he possesses no knowledge_! And now he was climbing a mountain full of falling fish! He never knew it was going to be this easy and this hard to learn the knowledge of the Ninjas!

"What does climbing a mountain help me be the Ninja?" Cade yelled.

"The Nomicon did this to me! Now it is your turn!" Randy said with a grin as he threw a couple of fish on top of Cade.

Cade dodged the fish. "Where is the real Nomicon anyway?"

"Taking a break I guess? Do you have more questions?"

"No! Talking only makes me more tired!"

Randy threw down the last fish directly in the spot were Cade was climbing, and then Cade fell. When he exited the Nomicon he checked to see if his download was complete. _Finally, this song took forever_ , he thought. He plugged his earphones into his phone and slung his bag over his back. He walked out the front door and continued down the street to the bus stop.

"Who We Are" by Imagine Dragons played.

He started hum the song and stopped when he came on the bus. The weather was cloudy and started to rain a little. After a while of staring at the closed bus window the bus came to a stop. He stepped down and shut off his phone. He walked to his locker, and when the bell rang he went to his class. It's been a month of peace as there was no attacks or incidents since the last Ninja battle. Everybody just seemed to sad to do any harm to anybody. But for once, Cade felt prideful. He was happy that he was the Ninja, but worried that the new Ninja won't be excepted after the last Ninja. As he went to eat lunch Cade felt more and more happy. He sat down and ate his lunch peacefully until there was a scream. Everybody looked over to the girl's bathroom as the scream turned into multiple screams. About five girls ran out of the bathroom, but following them was a hideous and huge looking alligator! Or… was it a crocodile? It burst through the door frame with its massive amount of strength. Its eyes were green and it was spewing green smoke from his mouth. _Here we go_ , Cade thought as he ran in the opposite direction to hide himself. He ducked underneath the spot where the lunch lady handed out the food. Cade dawned the mask and let the suit cover himself from head to toe. He came out of hiding and stood on the tables.

"Monster! It's me you're after, isn't it?!" Cade yelled.

He didn't know how the monster found him, but it must have to do with something about the Sorcerer's powers. The alligator thing charged at Cade quickly but Cade was quicker! He demonstrated his speed by front flipping over the monster's furious swing! If you had totally forgot how the suit works; it enhances its wearer's speed, strength, durability, aim, and flexibility no matter the wearer's body conditions. He lassoed the alligator with his scarf and rode him like a bull.

"Whoa there! Let's not get to messy!" Cade yelled as he was dragged across the lunch tables sliding on multiple lunches. "I'm not sure this is machine washable sir!"

He didn't want to kill the beast, but he didn't want to let the beast kill the bystanders. So he did the most reasonable thing! He rode it outside on to the parking lot. Sadly P. Slimovits' car was mushed. Cade jumped off the beast and landed with grace and pulled out his sword. He can't destank a stanked alligator with no prized possession! He had to think! Kill the beast, or capture it? Killing it would be easy! Just one slice! But then again, a Ninja's nobility and responsibility can't allow him to kill anything! He thought too long, and the monster gave a mighty swing. He was thrown across the parking lot and hit a street lamp. Dazed, Cade got up and raised his weapon.

"I can't allow you to roam free! And I don't want to kill you! So I'm going to catch you and lock you up!" Cade finally said.

Cade charged at the beast. _Strategize Praisener! Distract him,_ he thought. He threw his sword past the alligator's shoulder. It moved its head towards the blade as Cade jumped kicked the alligators face. It got back up, but with electro balls in its jaw. **ZZZZZAAAAAPPPPP!** The alligator fell back. The stank was released and flew into the school.

"WAIT! I can't let the stank escape!" Cade said.

"STOP RIGHT HERE NINJA!" Howard yelled. "What do you think you're doing!"

"I was…" Cade made his voice seem manlier to hide his real voice. "Ahem, I was protecting the school!"

"No, you're impersonating my best friend! Where did you even get the mask!"

"I'm sorry, of course I know of Randy Cunningham's death was a tragedy, but he beast left me no choice!"

Everybody started to gather around Cade and Howard. Some people were happy that there was a new Ninja, while other were outraged like Howard.

"Howard! What are you doing! That's our new Ninja!" His sister Heidi nagged. "He should be welcomed!"

"No he should be shoobed!" Howard yelled back.

"I should really lock that alligator up so it doesn't harm anybody!" Cade said.

"No way 'Ninja' you're staying!"

People were taking pictures of Cade, and he was getting nervous. He thought if he stayed in this position longer; he would start a civil war.

"Uh… Oh whatever, SMOKEBOMB!" Cade yelled as he disappeared into a cloud of fart smelling mist!

He felt sick. Like he was going to puke. He was loved, but hated, and he hated being hated. He went home after teachers dismissed the students after the incident. The police hauled the slumbering alligator to a local zoo. _Surely he should be taken care of there_ , Cade thought. He got home and quickly entered the Nomicon.

"Randy! I need your help!" Cade yelled.

"What a job Cade! Now, what can I do for you?"

"Wait, you knew of my recent battle?"

"I saw it all from your perspective!"

Randy slid down a scroll that projected a version of the fight between him and the stanked alligator.

"Do you know where the stank escaped to?"

"Yeah, I have in this jar!"

"Randy, how did you do that?"

"The Nomicon absorbed the power and transferred it here!"

"Has it always been able to do this?!"

"Why yes!"

"Why haven't you told me?"

"Whoops! I think I might have forgot…"

There was a long and awkward pause of silence.

"Anyways, is there anything else?"

"Yeah actually there is. Randy; how did you handle all the mean comments that you heard while you were the Ninja?"

"I learned how to ignore them. Eventually they kept coming back as floating words in my head, but you probably won't be going that far your first week."

"Well, thanks, I guess?"

"Well if there's nothing else I guess you should be going! I'll see you tomorrow after school for your next lesson!"

"Sure, whatever."

And with that said; Cade was brought back to his bedroom.

"Why does high school highly more dramatic than middle school!" Cade yelled.

Cade finished his homework, slept, and got up the next morning for school. He arrived at the school to see some of it was under construction. People holding signs were shouting and protesting that the new Ninja should reveal his identity or face the wrath of the school while others were rooting for the new Ninja. Cade felt neutral. He thought that going against the Ninja was stupid and going with the Ninja was bias. So all he did was ignore them and walked away to his next class.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello guys welcome back! If some of you are reading this and have read my Assassin's Creed fanfic, I will be posting the next chapter for it sometime after this chapter! BTW, Team Howard or Team Heidi? I've got nothing else to say so I hope you enjoy!**

"THE NINJA!" said Mc Fist. "I thought we killed him?!"

"This appears to be a new ninja though. And he sounds different, more old sounding." said Viceroy.

"I don't care how old he his! We need to hunt him down!"

"With what?! All the other robots that tried to destroy the ninja had failed?"

"But this is a new ninja! Surely he fights like a shoob!"

"Nope, look at this!"

Viceroy took out an iPad looking device and played a video on Heidi's gossip blogsite. It was a video of the Ninja fighting the stanked alligator.

"Dang it! He looks even cooler than Randy Cunningham!" said Mc Fist. "Wait a minute! Viceroy, I just got an idea!"

"Wow, an idea Hannibal? What a surprise. Is it a good one though?"

"Err… maybe? Anyway, my idea is to use a robot with all the skills and moves of Randy Cunningham. Oh and we should make him look like randy too, but in the suit!"

"Hmm… It is possible. We have all the Ninja footage we need, and we have left over Ninja weapons from our other encounters. Why not?"

"Ha! Take that new Ninja! Our new Ninja is going to be better!"

 **Meanwhile at Norrisville High**

Everybody was fighting! It was team Howard vs. team Heidi, and the school staff just went with it! There was a poll to either embrace the new Ninja, or to reveal him in the main hall. People were starting to line up to cast their votes. Cade wasn't too happy about the division. There were people fighting in the halls and the lunch room, people getting scolded or chastised in every classroom depending on what they're voting for, and even worse! Two of the most popular "political" people, Howard and Heidi, were fighting in and out of school a lot. Cade never wanted any of this, and he was afraid if he showed up as the ninja again, he would be torn to shreds! Cade didn't even bother voting. He avoided any question that people had asked him about the civil war. But things were going to get much worse!

 **The next day**

"Battle Cry" by Imagine Dragons Played.

Cade hummed the chorus on his way to his locker. He opened it up and shoved a few things in his bag and shoved things into his locker. He turned and closed his locker, zipped up his bag, and walked down the stairs. And then he knocked into somebody coming up. Both of them fell but with no bad injuries. He got up and helped the girl up.

"I'm so sorry! I was um," said Cade as he was unplugging the ear buds from his ears, "Distracted!"

"No, It's okay, really." said the girl, "Was distracted too. Hi my name is Theresa Fowler!"

"Hi, my name is Cade Praisener. I'm new here. I came to Norrisville for 10th grade."

"Hey, I can give you a tour sometime, around the city! I know the best places to have fun. And if you are the gamer type there is an arcade called the Game Hole around here! That was Randy's favorite place to hang out with his friend, Howard."

"Randy the Ninja? Um, what do you know about him?"

"A lot actually. Speaking of the Ninja; what do you think about the new Ninja?"

"Um… I… I actually thing he's pretty… cool?" said Cade as we winced ready for the chastisement.

"Great! I think he cool too! Although Randy's death was sad I still think he's going to be a great legend too. Well, I guess I'll see you later for that tour!"

"Yeah, thanks. Um, bye."

Cade was relieved. Not only did he survive his first long conversation in this school, but he had made a new friend. The bell rang for his first class and so he grabbed his bag of the floor and went to class.

 **UNIT ACTIVATED… OBJECTIVE… DESTROY NEW NINJA… DOWNLOADING AWESOME NINJA PHRASES…**

Cade was drawing his suit in class. He was capturing every detail and drawing in a realistic kindish style. Like how manga artists draw!

"Cade." Said his teacher.

"Cade!"

"CADE!"

"Uh, what was the question!"

"There is no question get down!"

Cade's teacher pointed out the window to where a metallic Randy Cunningham in a metal ninja suit was standing.

"It's a ghost robot!" one kid said.

Cade's eyes widened as he focused on what the robot Randy was doing. It was staring into the window.

"I have to use the bathroom!" said Cade as he got up from his seat and ran out of the door.

Cade ran down the hallways to the bathroom. When he got inside he went into the last stall on the left and locked the door. He got the Nomicon from his bag and shloomped into it.

"Randy! It's a robot you! Outside of the school!" Cade yelled.

"A what now?!" Yelled Randy.

"He looks like the Ninja, but as you!"

"Mc Fist! It must be him and Viceroy!"

"You mean million-dollar mustache is the bad guy here?"

"He must have gotten away with wrecking the school!"

"People said that he didn't know the sorcerer was under the school."

"He's a liar. But if Viceroy made a robot me, then the robot me should have all of me me's moves."

"WHAT?!"

"Well, this is a pickle… Just use all the lessons I've taught you so far."

"You only taught me like five lessons!"

"Well, what else can I do! I'm stuck here!"

"Do you have anybody who can help?"

"You can ask S. Ward Smith for help. He was my sword smith."

"Yeah I could've guessed that."

Cade got out of the bathroom and went to the room that had the plaque that read **S. Ward Smith**. But he wasn't there. There was a sign that read:

"Gone fishin?!" Cade yelled in agony.

Suddenly the floor started to shake under him. He put the mask over his head as he fell through the crumbling floor. He landed on his feet, but in front of his was the Randy robot. In one punch Cade was launched into the lockers behind him by the robot. Cade's head was turning. _How did it find me? Does it know who I am? Is it using the magic stuff the alligator used?_ Everybody got out of their classes to watch the fight. Cade got up and took his sword out. Howard stepped in space between the robot and Cade.

"Everybody STOP!" Howard screamed.

"Howard, get out of the way!" Cade yelled as he pushed him aside and swung at the robot.

The robot dodged the swing and uppercut Cade in the jaw. Cade's sword flew in the air and the robot caught it.

"Hello, students! T'is I, THE NINJA!" The robot said in a metallic Randy voice.

The Robot came charging at Cade. Cade barely missed the sword as he ducked under the swing. He put his hands to the floor and kicked the robot in the chest. He picked up the sword and swung at the robot again trying to slice it open, but missed every time. He started to get tired of that, so he threw ninja stars at the robot's scarf which was actually cloth. The robot was pinned to the wall and Cade felt bad about this. He felt like killing the robot would be like killing Randy. And he was already dead, so he froze. He was standing there contemplating about what the outcome of killing it would affect the school. When he looked up at the robot it was free and ready to pounce on him. Cade swung the sword up and impaled the robot through the chest. People watched in horror as they watched their beloved hero die once again, the same way it had happened before. Nobody said a thing. Cade lowered his sword and gently pushed the robot body off the tip of the blade.

"Guys, it was just a robot! No need to make a fuss about it!" Heidi said.

Others in the crowd started agreeing with her but some were standing with Howard. The hallway was now moving to different sides. Cade was about to bail with a smoke bomb, but when he raised his hand in the air to drop the bomb, Howard caught his hand.

"You're not going anywhere." Howard said.

Just then the swarm of people behind Howard ran towards Cade grabbing his costume and his limbs. They were pulling and shoving him. People from Heidi's group charged at the crowd trying to get the teens of the Ninja. It was warfare at its worst! Cade was trying so hard to keep his mask down while also trying to reach his smoke bomb which was on the floor.

"SOMEBODY, GRAB THE SMOKE BOMB!" Cade yelled.

A hand grabbed the smoke bomb and threw it to Cade.

"THANKS!" Cade yelled, "SMOKEBOMB!"

He threw it onto the ground and disappeared into the red smoke. When the smoke cleared The teens were wrestling nobody. Howard went over to the robot Randy and walked away. The school was completely different now. It was divided. The Ninja side, and the Randy side. Cade was horrified. He felt like a loser more and more. He kept the mask close, but he never looked at it. It was a bad week for him, but it was about to get better. It was Friday afternoon, after school. Cade was at his locker when Theresa Fowler came up to him.

"Hey there!" Theresa said.

"Oh, um. Hey."

"Are you ready for that tour?"

"Oh, that was today? Sorry, I wasn't um…"

"Ready?"

"I guess. Um, let me call my parents first."

"Sure, I'll waiting outside!"

Cade stepped outside to meet with Theresa.

"So are we walking?" Cade asked.

"Why afraid of a little exercise?" She asked back.

"No, I'm fine. Let's just get started." Cade said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Whew! I'm on a roll with chapter 4 already! With the troubling events that had happened last chapter I'm going to tone the story down a bit, okay! In the upcoming week I will be posting a bunch of chapters for this story so I can get to finishing my second fanfic! I hope you enjoy!**

Theresa took Cade to Whoopee World first. Cade and Theresa payed for tickets and when into the theme park. Cade was… confused. He didn't have a Whoopee World where he came from, but it seemed very popular. It's like a downsized version of Six Flags, but sillier.

"So, what kind of activities can we do here?" Cade asked.

"A lot! We can play one of the carnival games or ride a rollercoaster, but we can't be here too long. I have other places I want to show you!" Theresa answered.

Cade was nervous. Was he on a date? Cade decided if they weren't going to stay long; might as well ride the roller coaster.

"Um, Theresa, does that look safe to you?" Cade said criticizing the structural supports for the track.

"What?! Come on Cade, man up! I've ridden on this thing many times. I think we're good." Theresa said reassuringly.

Theresa went in front of cade to give their tickets to the guy in the booth. Just then there were floating marker arrows inside of Cades head pointing to Theresa. _friendship is a weight the ninja cannot carry_ , said a floating text above the arrows. Cade clearly knew that this was from the Nomicon, or was it Randy sending this? Cade seemed upset at the message. He had finally made a friend, but the Nomicon, or Randy, had to mess it up for him.

"It's okay. I won't get into any trouble." Cade said out loud.

"Cade come on!" Theresa said while gesturing him to come and sit in the rollercoaster car with her.

Cade pushed back the invisible text and hopped into the seat. The bar moved down, securing them in. The mechanisms underneath the car whirred to life and moved them forward. Cade was surprisingly calm. He had ridden rollercoasters since he was in elementary school, so he was totally cool with this. The car went up and up until the top of the track was under them. **WHOOSH!** The rollercoaster rocketed down the track at the speed of a motorcycle. Cade had his hands up, but Theresa had he hands tightly wrapped around the safety bar. The ride was exhilarating, but quick. After the ride both Cade and Theresa had wobbly legs and dizzy vison, but otherwise okay. The had a quick snack and moved on to the next place, and the next place, and the next place, until they came to the Game Hole. They walked inside to see a busy arcade with kids and teens celebrating the weekend tradition. Not doing homework. Theresa had challenged Cade to a race on the arcade machine, Cade respectfully excepted the challenge but lost. And then they played the Grave Punchers game, Cade won that time, but lost when Theresa challenged him to a dance off on the dance machine. Cade was having a fun time after a rough week, which he deserved. After all the games they sat down and ate some nachos.

"Hey Cade," Theresa said, "What's your favorite color?"

"Light." Cade answered.

"Light isn't a color."

"No Theresa, light is all the colors! You just can't see them in actual light though."

"And where did you learn that?"

"Isaac Newton's biography."

"You read a biography?"

"That's not all. I've read entire two history text books and a surprisingly interesting graphic novel."

"What a nerd."

"I can't help it. Summer is boring when you have nothing to do!"

"What's your favorite food?"

"Um… I would have to say, fried ice cream."

"Fried ice cream?" said Theresa. She looked very puzzled. Cade guessed she didn't know you could fry ice cream.

"Yeah, it's quite a popular fried food. Especially because it's hard to make without it melting." Cade said with a grin.

"Cade. Do you think we can do this again?"

"What? Of course we can! You just have to ask."

"Cool."

Theresa looked to the floor as if she wanted to say something else. Cade stared for quite some time at her expression. It looked like… shy. Like he was the first few days of 10th grade.

"Is there something you would like to say?" Cade asked.

"Well. I had a crush on Randy ever since the beginning of high school, but I got over him after his death. And now… I think I should move on but," Theresa said with a pause.

"That would be like betrayal because you stop liking him due to his death?" Cade said.

"Why are you so smart?"

"I studied a lot of psychology and modern science when I was in middle school. It was my parent's decision."

"Smart and charismatic." Theresa said admiringly.

"So, that thing about moving on. You haven't perhaps had chosen somebody else to like now?"

"I'm still deciding on this one boy."

"Can you tell me who this boy is?"

"It depends. Do you like me back?"

"That depends. On nothing."

Theresa and Cade came closer together, almost at lip contact. Until she pulled away.

"Sorry Cade, but I don't kiss on my first date."

"So this was a date?"

"Well it wasn't at first."

"I respect your honesty."

"I respect your pleasantness."

"Shall we go home now?"

"Sure" said Theresa reassuring that the conversation was over.

Cade walked with Theresa to her house and called for a pick up at her address. Theresa walked up her porch and waited with Cade on the steps for his parents. When Cade's mom rolled down the street the two said their farewells and goodnights. Cade walked to the door of his car and waved goodbye to Theresa. He got in, said hi to his mom, and listened to his music.

"Fireflies" by Owl City played.

When Cade got home he opened up the Nomicon and shloomped in. Cade couldn't wait to tell Randy about the date with Theresa.

"Hey Randy!" Cade yelled.

"What's up?" Randy replied.

"I just had a date!"

"Really with who?"

"Theresa Fowler."

"WITH WHO!?"

"Theresa."

"But, wha… I wa… she wa…"

"Randy?"

"I can't believe this! She was my crush! I can't believe you just did that!"

"She was? She said she liked you too, until, you know…"

"DANG IT! I WAS THAT CLOSE TO BEING WITH FOWLER?!"

"I guess."

"I man! And now she's with you!? This is wonk!"

"No hard feelings?"

"Of course no hard feelings. It's not like I can win her back now!"

"Yeah, sorry…"

"Just… Ung. Whatever. We'll continue training tomorrow."

"Um, thanks?"

Randy made grumbled and sent Cade away. Cade felt happy still. He has a girlfriend and his gets Randy's half approval. But still, that one message, _friendship is a weight the ninja cannot carry_ , kept popping up in his head. He forgot to ask Randy about it, but then again. Randy would've needed to see the date to send that particular message. But he didn't know about the date, so who sent the message?

"Nomicon?" Cade asked out loud. No response.

He guessed it was just his instinct reminding him about the lesson, but he decided to keep it to himself. The next day, Cade felt happy again. He got up, ate breakfast, begun his next lesson with Randy, and he spent the rest of the day in his room playing video games. Sunday was the exact same except he did his homework after the lesson. School was normal, well, as normal as a civil war can be. Shouts and fights here and then. Howard was still certain he would reveal the new Ninja, and a monster showed up. That last part wasn't to great though…


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, Derpymato here! To the people who read these author's note stuff, and not only the fanfics, your awesome. I hope you enjoy.**

"Viceroy! The Ninja bot failed!" Mc Fist yelled.

"Well no duh! Maybe this new Ninja is adapted to the robots we send at him." Viceroy said.

"Then unadapt him!"

"I can't! Hmm, maybe if I had the Ninja Nomicon I could."

"THEN GET IT!"

"I don't know how! To know that I need to know who the new Ninja is. Heck, if I knew who the new Ninja was then we wouldn't be having this conversation!"

"Find out a way to track the Ninja so I can steal that idea!"

Viceroy put his palm to his face, and then walked out of the room. Mc Fist opened up his laptop to watch Heidi's new video on her blogsite. He played the video:

"Hey guys, it's Heidi here! So there's this new thing here in Norrisville High! It's called choosing a team! It's team Ninja vs. team Randy! I suggesting choosing team Ninja, which I am leading, over choosing my lame brother's side, team Randy. Leave your vote in the voting box below!" the video played.

"What!? He has a team now! I CHOSE THE TEAM AGAINST THE NEW NINJA!" screamed Mc Fist.

 **Meanwhile at the Game Hole**

Cade was practicing his racing skills so the next time Theresa and Cade have a date here. He was in 3rd place and gaining speed. He drifted across the track, and drove into the invisible wall blocking the infield from the track.

"Dang it. Well, that's another poorly spent dollar." Cade said.

He got up from the seat and waved good bye to Greg, the owner of the place, as he exited the Game Hole. He squinted a bit from the early afternoon sunlight. It was getting pretty late so he decided he would walk home and take a nap. He got a notification on his phone from the blog app that Heidi made that everybody in Norrisville seemed to have. **Team Ninja or Team Randy? Vote Here!** It read. Cade was still upset about the school divided thing, so he left the message alone and continued to walk home. When he got home, he went into his room and laid down in bed. Just then, the Nomicon started glowing.

"Not now Randy, I'm tired" Cade mumbled through his pillow.

The glowing wouldn't stop, so he gave in and opened the Nomicon. He entered and to his surprise; Randy was nowhere to be seen.

"Um, Randy?" Cade asked. No answer.

A scroll rolled down showing Cade and Theresa at the Game Hole.

"Hey, this was last week." Cade said.

 _Friendship is a weight the ninja cannot carry_ , said the same floating words as last time.

"Come on. Your still salty about this? Is this the Nomicon I'm speaking to?" Cade said a little nervous.

The scroll then showed Randy and Howard about to be blasted with stank, but Howard shoved Randy away. The stank consumed Howard, turning him into a monster.

"This was last year. Wasn't it." Cade said.

The scroll rolled up in Cade's face, knocking him down on the floor of the Nomicon. Then the Nomicon's floor started to break. When Cade landed, he was in the Ninja suit, but not his. Randy's suit.

"What's going on?" Cade asked.

The hallway Cade fell in showed him scenes of Randy's life where he got his friends in danger. Then at the end of the hallway was a door. _The Ultimate Lesson_ was on the door.

"Wait, isn't this the mind wipe door?!" Cade yelled.

Randy's Ninja suit vanished, and the floor seemed to move towards the door. Cade tried to move, but he was stuck to the ground.

"Wait, stop! I listen next time! What do you want me to do!" Cade begged.

The floor stopped moving. Another scroll appeared. _**FRIENDSHIP IS A WEIGHT THE NINJA CANNOT CARRY**_! The Ninja Nomicon started shaking and crumbling around Cade until he was on a single crumble piece of the floor. It started to break under Cade's feet until finally he fell into the darkness. Cade found himself outside his house! It was the middle of the night so he was pretty cold. Except for his ankle. It was the hottest it's ever been. The it started to hurt, bad! Cade tried to grab his ankle, but when he lifted his foot it hurt even more. Cade winced and carefully placed his ankle back onto the floor.

"HELP! I think my ankle's broken!" Cade yelled and wined.

 _Was this because of the Nomicon?_ he thought. He kept yelling and shouting until his parents stepped outside and ran towards Cade.

"Cade, how did this happen?" His dad nagged.

"I don't know!" Cade yelled.

His dad looked around the surrounding area. When he looked up he saw Cade's window open with the curtains pulled back. His dad said to calm down as he would go and check Cade bedroom. When he ran back down he said the desk in front of his window was moved to the side. Cade's parents passed it off as sleep walking, but Cade knew this was more than just regular sleep walking. The next day Cade was stuck in the hospital because the doctors told him he can move until they were sure the wound was healing. If not, then they would have to perform surgery on his broken ankle. _Great job Nomicon! Now the Ninja has a broken ankle. How will I be saving the day now!_ Cade thought. He got a text from Theresa sometime during the school's lunch period

 **On his phone…**

"Cade where are you?" Theresa asked.

"In the hospital, I broke my ankle after falling from my upstairs bedroom." Cade answered.

"What?! How did you fall out?" Theresa exclaimed.

"Sleep walking was the accepted answered." Cade answered.

"You got to admit that's pretty funny " Theresa said.

 **Outside his phone…**

Just when Cade was about to rely to Theresa's text the was the floating text again hovering above him. _Friendship is a weight the Ninja cannot carry!_ Cade had a worried look as he texted…

 **On his phone…**

"Theresa I got to go."

"Well, okay. I'll try to visit soon." Theresa texted back.

 **Outside his phone…**

Cade turned off his phone and cover his face in a hospital pillow. He couldn't be the Ninja and be in love with Theresa Fowler. That's when he realized the Nomicon was just protecting her from harm. The harm he could cause upon anybody around him. How could he so stupid! He got too cocky. Like Randy when he was the Ninja. He wanted his face to be buried in this pillow forever so wouldn't have to see Theresa or the Ninja mask, but then he started to suffocate. He pulled the pillow from his face and saw something terrifying. There was a stanked monster in his hospital bedroom. It looked like a giant spider, but with a humanoid looking body attached to the bottom of the spider head. It was just staring at him. Cade swiftly grabbed one of the books from the desk and threw it at the beast. That enraged the monster though, and it pounced onto Cade hospital bed. It roared at him! _You got to be kidding me! It roars?!_ Cade thought. He was just about ready to die until the stanked spider thing was stabbed through the head. The monster turned into a regular spider and landed on the sword's blade. The blade was being held by a man probably in his late 30's. He had goggles on and a dirtied apron looking thing.

"S. Ward Smith?!" Cade yelled.

"The Nomicon sent me." He yelled back.

"Where did that thing came from?!" Cade yelled again.

"It rampaged through the hospital just to get to ya!" S. Ward Smith answered.

Cade heard footsteps down the hall.

"I'll talk ya later kid." S. Ward Smith said as he ran out of the room.

 _Where was he when I was fighting the Randy bot?!_ Cade thought.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I just realized I forgot to say sorry about that huge time gap between Ch. 4 and 5. I was just too busy with school. I was bombarded with end of the year tests, quiz's, and projects. Hopefully this summer will be the time I finish this fanfic. Like always, I hope you enjoy!**

The week was calm for Cade. His casted ankle made it hard to walk around school. He was given crutches, which he is using, but it made his armpits hurt. Cade was worried. If the Ninja isn't around when something goes wrong, a lot of people could get hurt, and it would be his fault. Also people could get suspicious. If the Ninja was gone while Cade was in crutches, people could start connecting the dots! He thought the Nomicon was stupid, but he thought he was even more stupid. Anyway, after the Hospital incident, S. Ward Smith started to talk with him. Cade felt like he was the only real person to talk about Ninja stuff with (Randy doesn't count because he is a ghost). Most of the time S. Ward Smith was spitting out criticism and sass though. The thing with Theresa was getting harder to deal with. He didn't want to dump her after the first date, but he didn't want to ignore her all the time. He was at his locker after school checking all of Theresa's texts. She was at baton practice with her friends. Just then the Nomicon had illuminated his locker with its red glow of restraint. He put his phone away and grabbed the Nomicon. He closed his locker and walked to the exit. Cade wasn't paying attention as he stepped over the line that the school had created to divide the two Ninja teams. Howard and a few 12th graders stepped out of the shadows that the afternoon sunlight caused.

"Looks like we got a "New" Ninja lover crossing our turf boys." Howard said.

"Oh, um… I'm sorry." Cade said.

"Sorry don't cut it new kid." Howard said. "Your gonna have to pay a fee."

"A fee? So is this like a thing now?" Cade said defensively.

"Yes, it is, and if you don't, I'll have my friends here take care the problem." Howard said slyly.

"Hey, you can't do that! That bullying!" Cade said.

"Um actually, this is war. Everything is fair as long as you make the rules. And guess who makes those rules around these parts?" Howard said.

"Fine how much?" Cade said.

"10 dollars." Howard replied.

"I'm not going to pay 10 dollars just because I accidently crossed a line." Cade said.

"Boys, take it easy on him. If he runs just walk towards him. It's not like those crutches will get him far anyway." Howard said.

Just after Howard said that Cade ran. He pushed his crutches back as fast as he could as the two seniors walked towards him. Cade pushed the school doors open and ran out as fast as he could. He went around the school and hid behind a dumpster. He started rummaging through his bag to find his Ninja mask. He thought if he was the Ninja he could scare those guys away. He put on the mask, but as soon as he did the suit went down to his broken ankle and split the cast in two.

"Awe man, I needed that." Cade whisper shouted.

He checked his leg, but it was completely fine. He tried standing up, but to his surprise, his leg didn't hurt. The suit had healed his leg! The two seniors stepped around the corner and saw Cade.

"Hey! It's the Ninja! Get Him!" One of the guys said.

Of all the things Cade could have done to prevent himself from getting bullied this has got to be the most stupid. The seniors came charging at him with full speed. Cade hid the crutches behind the dumpster and stood his ground. The first senior swung his fist, but Cade front flipped over his fist and grabbed it. He made sure he wasn't hurting these guys to much because they were innocent. When Cade landed the senior was thrown to the ground. The second senior grabbed Cade's scarf, but with one tugged Cade sent the guy flying over his head. The first one, still on the ground, tripped Cade and pinned him to the ground.

"I got him! Go get Howard!" the first senior said to the second.

The second senior got up and ran back into the school. Cade tried his best to throw the guy off his back, but nothing worked. It was like this guy was the leader of the wresting club, which was probably correct. Howard came and started laughing.

"Wow Ninja! Just when the new kid disappears you showed up! Could the new kid be hiding something from us? Howard said.

Howard reached for the mask. Cade was squirming for his life. Cade was terrified. This was going to be the end of the Ninja! The masked was inching off of Cade's face! Only a miracle could save Cade now! The mask came off. The sad truth was, there was no miracle. The mask come off just like that.

"I knew it! The new kid is the New Ninja!" Howard screamed in joy. "Forget the 10 dollars, this is fee enough!"

"Alright, you found out! Now get this guy off me!" Cade yelled in humiliation.

"Sure I'll get him off you. So he can carry you around as I scream at the top off my lungs, THIS GUY'S THE NIN," Howard said as he was hit in the head with a baton.

Theresa and a large group of kids from the New Ninja team was running down to Cade.

"Ow! Guys, hurry up and grab him!" Howard said.

The two seniors grabbed Cade by the arms and ran back towards the school entrance. Just then a school bus drove in and blocked the two from escaping. Howard escaped and was nowhere to be seen. The New Ninja group bombarded the seniors and restrained them. The kids awed and gasped as the saw Cade. Theresa was in front of the group. She stared Cade in the eye. All Cade could do was stare back.

"Here I am. Thinking about moving on and forgetting about Randy. The former Ninja. When I figure out that I'm dating the New Ninja. Did you ever think about that? Did you figure out what to do if I found out?" Theresa said.

"Theresa, I… No, I didn't think about it." Cade said in shame. "I'm sorry."

Theresa walked pass Cade, picked her baton back up, and went back.

"I don't regret helping you. If that's what you were thinking." Theresa said as she walked into the crowd. Kids found where Cade was hiding his bag and crutched and passed them up. Cade grabbed his bag and crutches and walked away from the crowd. Cade was grief stricken. Things just got worse when the pain in Cade's ankle came back. He fell to the ground and laid there. _There was no point in getting back up_ Cade thought.Cade stayed in the same spot until it became night. His parents called and he picked up.

"We watched the news Cade" His dad said on the phone. "You're the Ninja of Norrisville? Do you know how much trouble you're in? Where are you?"

"Dad, I'm lying on the floor next to the school. My cast broke." Cade said in a sob.

"We're coming." His dad said in an urgent but strict tone.

Cade sobbed again. Then screamed in anger, then in pain.

"Why?!" Cade screamed to himself. "Why me Nomicon?! Why couldn't you have chosen someone else?! Someone made for this job?! I give up! I don't want to be the Ninja!"

His parents arrived and took him back to hospital to get a new cast. Once back at home he was chastised for lying to his parents and putting himself in danger. The day ended and Cade went to sleep. The next day Cade woke up to glow of the Nomicon. Cade had enough and when into the Nomicon. Once entered he was greeted by a group of samurai looking things. Randy was in the middle of them.

"Cade Praisener. As of today, you will be relieved from Ninja duty as you wished. But before we mind wipe you of all Ninja knowledge, you must bring us the mask. I know Howard took it because the Nomicon told me so! Plus, it's all over the news." Randy said.

"Fine! But how do you expect me to get it? I have a broken ankle and the mask is probably guarded by tons and tons of guys who hate me!"

"The Nomicon has created a parting gift that you may not keep! But you can use it to get the mask back. Return it to us, with the mask, when you are done." Randy said as he gave Cade a small ancient Japanese looking box.

Cade opened the box and found a sheathed knife with a long handle.

"What, do you want me to with this? Do you want me to just slice through everybody? And what about my leg?" Cade said.

"No we do not want you to slice through everybody! That's crazy! It's like the Ninja mask. It will grant the user a suit that has the same speed, strength, agility, and skill that the Ninja suit gives you and will heal your leg. Plus, it has a huge difference, but can find that out for yourself. Oh and by the way, it's called a Tanto." Randy said.

Cade was shloomped out of the Nomicon with the box still in hand.

"Okay, let's try you out." Cade said.

Cade grabbed the blade from the box and unsheathed it. As soon as he did that strips of floating cloth started flying out of the sheath, like the mask. When Cade was fully suited he started checking himself out in the mirror. The suit was black with red stripes around the arms and legs. The Nomicon's symbol was on the front of the suit like always. Cade noticed nothing was covering his head. There was only a piece coving his mouth. The he realized there was a hood attached.

"Really? This is the difference." Cade said.

As soon as Cade flipped the hood on he turned to look at the mirror, but he saw nothing! Then Cade looked at his hands, but there were still there. Just then, his mom entered the room.

"Cade wake up. You're still going to… Where is he?" Cade's mom said.

Cade was invisible! His mom exited the room and went to look for Cade. Cade flipped the hood down and he was visible.

"Okay. That's cool!" Cade said.

He sheathed the blade and the suit quickly retreated. He looked down to see that his cast was okay.

"Even more cool!" Cade said.

Cade grabbed his bag and made sure his mom saw him on the way out. Cade was still bummed though.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, and wow! What a plot twist right? If you read Ch. 6 you know what I'm talking about. I'm planning on making the next chapter the last chapter of this sequel! Don't worry though, I will make a third story with Cade having to finish off what he started! Hope you enjoy.**

Cade stared at the school. He was scared. Will he be greeted by friendly people, or will he be dealing with an angry mob? Cade thought both would happen. Cade slipped his Tanto into his bag and walked towards the school. He plugged in his ear phones and played his music so he wouldn't be able to hear the outside world.

"Ain't no Rest for the Wicked" by Cage the Elephant played.

Cade pushed the door open and braced for impact. Banners saying Cade Praisener 10th Grade Ninja! Where hanging from the sealing. Theresa was at her locker stuffing her bag with books, but everybody else was staring at Cade. Cade just walked through the crowd towards his locker upstairs. People moved out of the way and made a path. Cade had his head down and didn't look at anybody to avoid contact. Howard came out from his side and stared.

"Look guys! It's our new Ninja!" Howard said. In response his entire side laughed.

"Shut up Howard! He's our hero!" Heidi said.

"No he's not! Randy was our hero!" Howard said.

"Randy's gone, move on!" Heidi said.

Arguments started in the crowd. This was escalating quickly as people started to throw this at each other. Cade was getting worried. He felt cornered and suffocated. The fight wasn't dialing down and Cade had enough of this.

"GUYS! Who cares who the hero! Right now, in these conditions, this is no place for a hero! All of you guys are fighting nothing anyways! Howard's got my mask so I can't be a hero! I was never a hero to begin with! I quit being the Ninja as soon as Howard unmasked me!" Cade screamed.

The crowd was quiet until Howard started to talk.

"Yeah, that's right. I have his mask! And he quit, meaning you guys lose!" Howard gloated.

"Not if we get it back! Cade, you can't stop being the Ninja! You were chosen for a reason!" Heidi said.

Cade just ignored her and continued to his locker. The fight kept going on until the first period bell rang. Cade had been thinking about his plan all day. During lunch everybody was fighting again. A room full of ranting teenagers? Perfect cover for sneaking away. Cade enter the bathroom to find it empty Cade quickly went for the last stall on the left, but it was out of order. So he entered the second to last stall on the left. He opened his bag and pulled out the Tanto.

"Here goes nothing," Cade said as he unsheathed the blade.

The familiar red and black strips of cloth covered Cade's body until it formed the new suit. Cade put the sheath on his hip scarf and pulled his hood up. He quietly exited the bathroom and sneaked into the lunch room. The students were starting to throw things across the room again. Heidi was there, but Howard wasn't visible. Cade kept crawling through the lunch room until he reached the exit. He quickly went through the doors without attracting attention. Cade thought escaping would be pretty hard. He ran down the hall until he reached the one place on the Randy side that the Mask could be held, Debby Kang's office. He put his ear to the door to listen for anybody in there. No sound. Cade opened the door just a creak. He saw Howard facing a glass container with the mask in it. Cade hadn't guessed anybody was in there so his plan wasn't complete. The Nomicon was glowing in his bag. _Oh shoot!_ Cade thought. He snuck into an empty classroom to see what the Nomicon wanted. Cade took his hood off and shloomped into the Nomicon.

"What is it now?" Cade said.

A floating scroll appeared. It came in swift, like it was an emergency.

 _"When facing an unbeatable enemy seek an unlikely ally."_ Was on the scroll.

"What unbeatable enemy? Do you mean Howard?" Cade asked.

As soon as Cade asked that he shloomped out of the Nomicon. When he came to he saw a robot gorilla jumping through the window with the Nomicon in hand.

"Hey!" Cade yelled as he looked out of the window and saw Mc Fist's Hovercraft picking up the robot gorilla. The hovercraft then started to fly over to the Mc Fist building. "An unbeatable enemy." Cade said to himself.

"Hey what's going on here?" Howard said as he opened the door. "What?! Cade is that you? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to retrieve the mask. The Nomicon told me to." Cade answered.

"Why does the Nomicon need it back? You've already got a new suit! And I thought you quit being the Ninja." Howard said.

"It's a temporary thing, and the Mask belongs to the Nomicon!" Cade said.

"Well, you can just tell the Nomicon to make a new one because that Mask was Randy's mask!" Howard said.

"I can't tell that to the Nomicon because Mc Fist just took it!" Cade said.

"Sorry, not my problem!" Howard said.

"Howard, Randy is in the Nomicon." Cade said.

"What?! That can't be true! Randy's dead I saw him die!" Howard said.

"Randy's in the Nomicon because he wasn't mind wiped! You know, the 'Ultimate Lesson'" Cade said.

Just then, floating text appeared over Howard's head. _Seek an unlikely ally._

"You've got to be kidding me," Cade said.

"What?" Howard asked.

"It's nothing. Wait, if you give me the mask, I'll let you see Randy again." Cade said.

"Yeah, right. What if you're lying!" Howard said.

"Well, then you're just going to have to trust me." Cade said.

Howard looked down. He was sweating and fidgeting his fingers.

"Oh, alright. But I'm doing this for Randy, not you! Got that?" Howard said.

"Sure." Cade said.

Howard then walked into Debby's office and lifted the glass. He took the Mask and handed it to Cade.

"Thanks Howard." Cade said.

"Yeah, whatever." Howard said.

 **Meanwhile in Mc Fist's building**

"Finally! Now we can make the ultimate Ninja destroying robot!" Mc Fist screamed.

"Don't get your hopes up Hannibal, I've still got to run this thing through some machines to get its Ninja essence out of it!" Viceroy said. (I didn't know what else to put other than that)

"Whatever Viceroy, just make it quick!" Mc Fist screamed.

 **Meanwhile back with Cade and Howard**

"What now Cade." Howard said.

"I don't know. I was supposed to give it to the Nomicon, but it's gone." Cade said.

"Then just get it back! Randy did it once." Howard said.

"Yeah, but there's just one problem. I'm not Randy. I can't pull off a plan that cocky." Cade said.

"Then we need help." Howard said.

"How about S. Ward Smith." Cade said.

"You mean the sword smith guy? I guess that can work." Howard said.

"Okay then. Let's go" Cade said.

Cade and Howard ran over to S. Ward Smith's classroom in hopes of finding a solution. When they arrived S. Ward Smith was standing in front of the door.

"I've expecting you children. Get in, hurry up!" S. Ward Smith said.

Cade and Howard stepped in and followed S. Ward Smith. The scent of metal and ash filled Cade and Howard's noses.

"The Nomicon made it clear that you need my help." S. Ward Smith said. "Where's the Mask?"

Cade handed the Mask to S. Ward Smith. He took the Mask over to a cauldron full of green and red glowing water. The he dropped the Mask in.

"Hey, what are you- "Howard said.

"Trust me child! The Nomicon said this would help." S. Ward Smith said.

Howard looked over to Cade and Cade just shrugged. S. Ward Smith started to sir the Mask in the water until the Mask lost its red color and sank to the bottom. Then S. Ward Smith took a glass bottle and filled it with the magic looking water.

"Here Howard, drink it." S. Ward Smith said.

"What?! Why me?!" Howard said.

"Because the Nomicon told me so! Just drink it!" S. Ward Smith said.

Howard took the bottle and held it in his hand.

"I regret talking to you." Howard said as he drank the concoction. "Yuck! It tastes like cheese that's been expired for years. But still, not the most disgusting thing I've put in my mouth."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cade asked.

"Mind your own business Cade!" Howard said. "Wait. I'm feeling something. Something bad!"

"Good, that means it's working." S. Ward Smith said.

"I gotta use the bathroom really quick!" Howard exclaimed as he dashed out of the room and down the hall.

Just then the building started to rumble. No just the building, but the ground to! Cade and S. Ward Smith went to look out of the window. There was a large robot heading towards the school. There was this red fog that followed the robot.

"This is going suck." Cade said.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, Derpymato here! This is the second to last chapter of Cade Praisener 10** **th** **Grade Ninja. I hope you enjoyed this fanfic! It's the longest I have made. But only the third fanfic I've made. Still, it's an accomplishment I am proud of! Okay, I'm done. Enjoy!**

Every shake of the ground made Cade's heart sink in fear and doubt. He was unsure if he was going to be able to defeat this thing!

"Dang! Mc Fist is quick!" Cade said.

"Yeah, no kidding." S. Ward Smith said. "So, are you going to fight it or what?"

"Oh, right. I'm on it." Cade said.

Cade dashed out of the school to see the robot much closer and much bigger. The red mist started to spread and thicken too. Cade watched in horror as the giant robot flung a car into the air with ease. The car landed on and crushed P. Slivovitz's car.

"Cade Praisener! Prepare to be destroyed!" Mc Fist said as he rode in the cockpit of the massive robot. "After I finish you off I will rule the corporate industry! Oh, and the world as well."

"Not on my watch Mc Fist!" Cade said.

 _Did I really just say "not on my watch"?_ Cade thought.

"Sorry Ninja! But you and your new duds don't scare me! Robot, DESTROY!" Mc Fist yelled.

The robot charged at Cade. The thing swung at him, but with each swipe Cade back flipped out of the way. But then the robot apprehended Cade by grabbing him in midair.

"What?! How did you do that?" Cade asked.

"Viceroy said thing can predict your moves because it's fueled by the Ninja Nomicon." Mc Fist said.

"Who's Viceroy?" Cade asked.

"NO MORE QUESTIONS! It's time for your doom!" Mc Fist replied.

The robot flung Cade to the ground. CRACK! Cade felt woozy. He looked down and saw the cracked concrete.

"Well, I'm gonna die." Cade said jokingly. Well maybe jokingly: P

Cade was then flung in the air with the same speed and strength that knocked him down. The robot then released his grip so Cade went flying and spiraling in the air.

"I think I'm gonna throw up!" Cade screamed.

The robot winded up and smacked Cade in midair. Cade flew through one of the school windows. He went skittering across the glossy tiled floor that was now covered in a bit of blood.

"Ow. Why am I still alive?" Cade said still lying on the ground.

The robot's thumping still rumbled the school. With every step Cade felt more scared. More broken. He knew if this thing was going to kill him, then there will be almost no hope of freedom. He started to get up.

"Everything hurts." Cade said.

Cade walked over to the broken window and peered out. The robot was dealing massive damage to the school trying to look for him.

"Wait a minute. Everybody should still be in the lunch room! I've got to make sure they don't get hurt!" Cade said.

Cade sprinted with all of his strength to the lunch room. He opened the doors to see a bunch of frightened high schoolers.

"Hey guys! Look its Cade! Cade the Ninja!" some random student said.

Cade rolled his eyes and stood on one of the tables.

"Look, I don't care about who is one who's side, but I still have to get you guys out of here. It's not safe!" Cade said.

People started running to the exit, and soon everybody was getting out of here.

"Don't take the front! Go through the back or something!" Cade said.

Just then, the robot ripped the top of the lunch room off. The robot then filled the room with that red fog. Cade was blinded and was only able to see the glaring eyes of the robot. Then he heard metal clanking and the sound of blades ripping through the air. SHINK! Cade was jerked back by a sword. He held his right arm in pain. There was a gash in is suit with his blood starting to pour out. Cade steadied his feet and closed his eyes. He needed to concentrate. He needed to listen for those things. Another blade slashed at his leg making another gash in his suit. Cade's sweat rolled down his face. He was beginning to hear his surroundings clearer. He heard the blade coming for his back. Cade swiveled and used his Tanto to block the blade. TINK! The sound of the blades clashing together filled Cade's head. With one swift swing Cade cut the robot in half. Another robot charged, but Cade blocked the blade again. TINK! With another swing, Cade was victorious. Then Cade heard the roar of a fan. He opened his eyes to see Theresa standing next to a giant fan. The fan was blowing the fog away with ease.

"Theresa! I'm I glad to see you." Cade said.

"Yeah. You're welcome." Theresa said in response. "So, are you going to destroy that thing or what?"

"Yes, but first, I need to get you out of here!" Cade said.

"Cade, I'm fine! Just go!" Theresa said.

"No, I'm not leaving you here. I'm not leaving you like Randy did." Cade said.

"Fine, but you better not die on me!" Theresa said.

The robot then raised its fist and struck the lunch room. The floor crumbled and smashed the floors underneath. Cade grabbed Theresa with his scarf and stuck his Tanto into the floor of one of the unbroken floors. Cade felt his grip slipping as Theresa continued to dangle over the ruble of the lunch room and many other rooms under it.

"Theresa, climb!" Cade shouted.

"Okay!" Theresa said.

She started to climb up the scarf while Cade was struggling to get a grip.

"A little faster would be nice!" Cade said.

"Yeah, I'm on it!" Theresa said.

When Theresa was at a comfortable distance, Cade swung his scarf to fling Theresa onto the floor he grabbed onto. Cade then climbed onto the floor with his other hand. He ripped his Tanto out of the floor and escorted Theresa out of the building.

"Okay Theresa, you should be safe here." Cade said.

"Cade, be careful. Okay?" Theresa said.

Theresa then pulled Cade's mask off and kissed him.

"This isn't our second date, is it?" Cade said.

"It doesn't have to be." Theresa said.

"Sweet." Cade said as he pulled his mask back up.

Cade then ran in the direction of the robot. He was planning on how to be the robot. Then he remembered Mc Fist said that that thing was running on what the Nomicon can fuel it. Stealing the Nomicon back was his only chance of beating the thing. Cade turned a corner to see the giant robot starring straight at him. The robot then threw a piece of large debris at Cade, but Cade dodged it. Then the giant robot started to release more of those sword bots at Cade. Cade ran towards the robots and swiped with his Tanto. He destroyed all of the sword bots before reaching the giant robot. Cade tried to use his scarf to climb up the thing, but the robot counter acted and grabbed the scarf with a small claw arm protruding from its knee.

"Ha! Nice try Cade, but this robot is made to adapt to your ninja moves" Mc Fist said.

The claw arm pulled on Cade scarf so hard, that Cade went flying yet again. Cade was caught by one of the main arms of the robot. The both arms came in in an attempt to squish Cade. Cade quickly then pushed himself off the hand of the robot and landed in between the fingers and on to the top of the other hand of the robot. Cade then ran up the arm and stabbed the robot in its shoulder.

"Hey, get off of there!" Mc Fist yelled.

The robot then brushed Cade off like a bug. Cade landed on his heels and retained his balance. Howard then ran out of the school and over to Cade.

"Here, take this!" Howard said as he handed Cade a red glowing orb.

"What is this? Where did it come from?" Cade asked.

"I don't know what it is and you don't want to know where it came from!" Howard said.

S. Ward Smith then ran out of the school and joined the group.

"Cade that's a Ninja power ball! Use it to destroy the robot." S. Ward Smith said.

"Wait, this is a power ball? Like the things the Sorcerer used?" Cade said.

"Yes, but I have no time to explain!" S. Ward Smith said.

"Okay, but how do I use it?" Cade asked.

"Just point and shoot!" S. Ward Smith replied.

Cade then pointed the power ball at the robot in hopes of destroying it, but…

"It's not working!" Cade said.

"Of course it's not, you have power it!" S. Ward Smith said.

"What you could've-" Cade said as he was interrupted by the robot threw more debris at them.

The debris sent Cade flying yet again. Cade landed on his butt. Howard and S. Ward Smith were fine for some unknown reason though. (lazy writer not writing)

"Ow. How do I power this thing?" Cade asked.

"You need to get close to the Nomicon so it can power it!" S. Ward Smith said.

"Oh yeah, because that's going to be so easy!" Cade said.

"Are you sassing me?" S. Ward Smith said.

"Yes! Also it's in the cockpit!" Cade replied.

"Just get it!" S. Ward Smith said.

Cade got up and ran towards the robot. He ran behind the robot and used his scarf to climb up the robot's back. Claw arms popped up from its back and grabbed the scarf, but Cade found a hand hold in the robot's back and grabbed on. Cade used his Tanto to slice the claw arms up, but the arms dodged and counter attacked Cade making him almost slip. The giant robot then tried to shake Cade off by swaying its torso. Cade stuck the blade into the back of the robot and continued climbing. The claw arms closed up, and jets opened on the robots back and started thrusting away at Cade. The flames of the jets barely missed Cade. Cade pulled out a Ninja ice ball and aimed of the jets.

"Ninja Ice Ball!" Cade screamed as he threw the ball.

The ice covered the jets, but was starting to melt quickly. Cade then boosted himself over to jets and on the back off the cockpit. He carved a hole in the back and started pulling on the wires, but the wires wouldn't come out.

"Ha! Ninja proof wires! Take that Cade!" Mcfist screamed.

Cade continued upward on top of the cockpit and tried to smash the glass, but that didn't work either. The robot's hand then tried to smack Cade, but Cade dodged the hit. Conveniently, the hand shattered a part of the glass. Cade then used the Ninja Air Fist to blast the glass open. Cade reached into the cockpit with the power ball, then the ball absorbed the power form the Nomicon and lit up. Mcfist then pulled out a can of "Ninja Repellent" (Yes, Viceroy made that too) and sprayed Cade. Cade let go off the cockpit and fell off of the robot onto the ground.

"What was that!? What did you do?" Mcfist screamed. "Ah, whatever! Now I get to squish you into itty bitty pieces!"

The robot turned around to look at Cade. The robot raised its foot and thrusted down on top of Cade. Howard and S. Ward Smith witnessed Cade get squished.

"Ha! HA! HA, HA, HA! Norrisville is mine!" Mcfist screamed.

The robot started to shake and rumble

"What?! It can be!" Mcfist screamed.

Just then a red beam shot straight up out of the leg of the robot. It's bright red glow illuminated the sky, and its warmth spread throughout Norrisville. Then the beam disappeared. The robot lifted it leg to show that Cade was gone. Then another beam of red light shot through the waist, and then the chest, and then the shoulder. The arm of the robot then popped off. The final red beam shot out of the cockpit right behind Mcfist. From the hole out climbed Cade holding a glowing power ball.

"Sorry pal, but last laugh belongs to me." Cade said.

Cade grabbed the Nomicon and Mcfist, then jumped out of the robot. The robot then collapsed due to its lack of power.

"But how! The Robot was made to adapt to your every move!" Mcfist yelled.

"But did you expect a Ninja with a sorcerer's power ball!" Cade said victoriously.

Police started to surround the area. Students started to comeback and swarm the giant robot. Cade then saw Theresa approaching.

"This is going to be good." Cade said gleefully.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! This is the final chapter of Cade Praisener 10** **th** **Grade Ninja! I have to say thank you to the people who followed this Fanfic, and I hope to see everybody wanting another sequel! I hope you guys enjoy!**

Everyone ran over to congratulate Cade. Both team Ninja and team Randy were raising Cade up and throwing him up in the celebratory way. When he was put down Theresa threw herself onto Cade.

"I'm sorry. I overreacted and I know I shouldn't have!" Theresa exclaimed.

"No Theresa, I should be sorry. I was inconsiderate. I should have told you in the first place." Cade said.

Howard then came charging at Cade.

"Okay Cade, I've done what was need, now let me see Randy!" Howard said.

"Okay, a deal is a deal." Cade said.

Cade sheathed his Tanto and gave the Nomicon to Howard.

"Open it. He's in there." Cade said.

"Wait, this isn't a trick is it? You're not going to mind wipe me are you?" Howard said.

"I promise Randy is in there." Cade said.

Howard glared and Cade, then at the Nomicon. He hesitated to open the book, but then gave in to the curiosity. Howard was then shloomped into the Nomicon.

"Okay, enough mushy stuff!" Mc Fist screamed. Mc Fist then held out a laser pistol towards Cade. "Nobody move! Or else…"

"Come on Mc Fist, we all know I can find a way to survive a laser blast!" Cade said.

"Oh, this laser isn't for you!" Mc Fist said as he pointed the laser to the right of Cade and at Theresa. "Hand over the power ball, or the girl gets it!"

"Mc Fist your mad! You're going to kill an innocent girl just to get to me!?" Cade said.

"Yeah! Unless you give me the ball!" Mc Fist said.

Cade, with no other choice, dropped the power ball and rolled it over to Mc Fist. Mc Fist then dropped the laser pistol and grabbed the power ball.

"Thanks!" Mc Fist then shot a beam at Theresa with the power ball.

Cade quickly unsheathed his Tanto and tried to block the blast with his suit. The blast the hit Cade straight in the chest, burning parts of his suit.

"CADE, NO!" Theresa screamed.

Cade then fell on the ground like a doll being thrown onto the floor. Mc Fist used this distraction to escape the scene with the power ball. Everyone gathered around Cade and Theresa. Theresa knelt down and held Cade in her arms.

"No! Not again! Please, Cade!" Theresa said.

Cade's suit then started to fix itself, regenerating burnt pieces and resealing cuts in the fabric. Then it started to glow red. Cade then started breathing again. He opened his eyes to see everybody crowed around him.

"That hurt." Cade wheezed.

"Cade!" Theresa screamed.

Everybody then cheered to see Cade alive. Theresa then pulled Cade's mask off and kissed him, again. Then Theresa pulled back.

"I thought you died!" Theresa said.

"But you told me not to." Cade said.

Theresa hugged Cade again. Just then Howard came out of the Nomicon.

"Howard! Did you talk to Randy?" Cade asked.

"Yeah. You were right." Howard said.

"What did he say to you?" Cade asked.

"Well, Randy told me not to tell you so…" Howard said.

"What?" Cade said.

"Don't worry about it, it was just personal biz." Howard said wiping a tear away. "Although he told to tell everybody that he misses you guys! And that he hopes Theresa is happy with Cade."

"Oh, I'm happy." Theresa said.

Cade got up and sheathed his Tanto again and looked down. His shirt still had a hole in it, but his chest had black and red fabric sewn into it. It was covering where the hole in his chest should be. Theresa then held her hand out to touch it.

" It's warm. And soft." Theresa said.

Cade couldn't help but frown at the sight of his chest. Cade then backed away from Theresa's hand and over to Howard. Howard then gave Cade the Ninja Nomicon. Cade sighed and opened the book.

"Okay." Cade held out the sheathed Tanto in regret. "You can have it back now."

"Cade, normally the Nomicon would be mad at the thought of people knowing who the Ninja is and immediately replace you with another Ninja, but you did show some true heroism out there. The Nomicon and I agreed to let you be the Ninja if you've changed your mind." Randy said.

"Really!?" Cade exclaimed.

"Yeah! But, you have to promise me, and the Nomicon, that you will keep your friends and family safe, and take full responsibility as the Ninja." Randy said.

"Of course, yes!" Cade said.

"Okay! Now that that's done, we have something else to discuss. Mc Fist is still out there. Your objective now is to catch him, and make sure you get the Ninja power ball back!" Randy said.

"Right!" Cade said.

Just then, Cade was shloomped out of the Nomicon. When Cade came to he saw Theresa sitting at his side. Howard and S. Ward Smith were behind her.

"The Nomicon has agreed to let me keep being the Ninja!" Cade said happily.

Howard and Theresa cheered, and S. Ward Smith nodded. Cade looked out to view the city's skyline.

"What happened to the Mc Fist building?" Cade asked.

"Dude, you should've seen it! It flew up into the sky and away from Norrisville!" Howard said.

"Huh, I guess that's just going to make it harder to find Mc Fist then." Cade said.

"It's okay, we'll be at your side." Theresa said.

"Don't you forget to come by my workshop anytime you need another sword. Also your parents called." S. Ward Smith said.

"Uh-Oh." Cade said.

 **THE END**


End file.
